disneycreaterfandomcom-20200213-history
KittyKatLove99
KittyKatLove99 is, obvisously, an artist on Disney Create. I have about 1055 fans. I draw mainly PPGs, but sometimes "stick-figure style," as I call it, and also anime. So whatcha' doin'?? Read ahead!! Totally Random Facts Hmm . . . *I LOVE READING!! Espicially The Hunger Games, Amazing Days of Abby Hayes, Dork Diaries, Dear Dumb Diary, Mother-Daughter Book Club, and ALL the books by Lauren Barnholdt (she's my fave author). *Acting. Is. My Life. Enough said. *I've been playing piano for almost 5 years! *I'm 12, almost 13. *I created the DC word "CWYL," which means Create With You Later. *Singing is cool. *Nutella. :):):):) *I can speak French (kinda, I'm learning). *Biking is my one and only sport. *I CANNOT dance. (I mean, I CAN, I'm just not good) *I like to bake; I can make some seriously good chocolate chip cookies (not to brag!!). *I do not have a tablet, I use a mouse. *I actually DID used to have a tablet, but sadly, it brought a bug into my computer. :(:(:( (NEVER, EVER buy the Bamboo brand!!!) *Writing is awesome; I love to write stories!! *So is art (duh!!). *My fave subject is math or history or language. *My least favorite subject is science (unless it's astronomy; I love space). *I'm homeschooled currently, but I'm definitly going to go to a real school next fall. *No Instagram. No Twitter. No Pintrest. Facebook, yes, but it's private. *I LOVE suduko!! *Sadly, I'm a victim of copycats!! Personality I would say I'm dramatic and creative. I'm social and outgoing, I love to make friends! My parents are constantly telling me I'm smart, though I'm pretty sure everyone's parents say that. I'm kind of like my mascots in a way; I'm a mixture of all of them! I have Scarlet's fashion sense and Sunny's happiness and Chloe's kindness. I'm not active in any way; I don't like sports unless it's biking. I have a hard time paying attention (I was tested for ADHD but haven't gotten the results back yet), yet I can actually pay attention really easily when I want to. I'm kind of funny'' and sarcastic, but not in the totally bad way where you can't tell if I mean something or not. I'm a total nerd; I'm, like, Queen of the Dorks, lol. I'm typicially very nice, but I can be totally defensive if someone is being SUPER annoying, mean, and/or rude. So, if I were you, I'd stay away from being rude, mean, and/or annoying, lol. Favorites '''Favorite Band:' One Direction or R5 Favorite Singer: Taylor Swift <3 Favorite TV Show(s): '''A.N.T. Farm, Touch, Shake It Up, Jessie, Dissapeared, The X Factor, Toddlers and Tiaras, and The Middle '''Favorite Book(s): '''THE HUNGER GAMES!!! or Nancy Drew '''Favorite Website: '''Disney Create or Disney Create Wiki! <3 '''Favorite Food: '''Nutella or chocolate chip waffles (from Waffle House XD) '''Favorite Color: Purple!! <3 Favorite Book Character (random haha): PEETA MELLARK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 'Favorite Thing To Do: '''Act, read, or draw! '''Favorite Author: '''Lauren Barnholdt (seriously, READ HER BOOKS!!! Espicially ''Four Truths and a Lie) 'Favorite DC Artist: '''Hmmm . . .Theyashd, Candifloss, and Mockingjay1001 (and, let's be honest, EVERYBODY ELSE!! DC is filled is talent!!)! '''Favorite YT Video: '''You Forgot The Blueberries! or Cats can be jerks '''Favorite Store: '''Forever 21 '''Favorite 1D Member: '''Louis or Niall '''Favorite Restraunt: '''Waffle House (lol, <3 their choco. chip waffles!!) or Gigi's Cupcakes or Panera Bread (espicially their mango smoothies and their double chocolate cookies w/ walnuts; yummy!) '''Favorite Gigi Cupcake (also random, lol): '''Double Stuff; it's a dark chocolate cake with the Oreo creme in the center, and the icing tastes like an Oreo dipped in milk, topped with a mini Oreo and some melted chocolate. YUMMY!!!!! Apperance I have SUPER frizzy and tangeled dark, dark brown hair (so dark, people actually mistake it for black, but it's not), that's REALLY long (about a 8 inches from my shoulders) with brown eyes. I'm pale, tall (5 foot 1 inch- quite tall for my age, actually), not thin, not fat. In DC, I have blue and purple streaks, but I don't in real life . . . 0_o I will almost always have a smile (consiting of light blue braces) on my freckled face. As for clothing, I go more for the casual yet cute look. Jeans (or shorts in the summer), cute shirt, my signature shoes, my awesome Converse, black with random white doodles, and my lucky socks that are blue and have grey cats saying "meow" all over. I top the look off with some cute bracelets or a necklace, and some simple earrings. I like to have my hair down and pull it back with a headband. It's like my signature style! Things I don't like *Copycats :(:( *The fact that I wasn't born with blue eyes. *The fact that my mom won't let me get streaks. *Running *Science (unless it's astronomy; I love space) *Bullies *HATERS!!! Don't become a hater and never be one. *Friendship drama *Drama in general *When I overthink things (you'd be surprised how often that happens!) *The fact that Suzanne Collins killed off one of the main characters in the last Hunger Games book (not gonna say who it is, just in case their are some people who haven't finished it yet; but don't worry, it's not Katniss). *When a song I don't like comes on Radio Disney, so then I have to turn off my fave radio station for a few minutes to let the song pass. *My pale skin, lol *The fact that the second Hunger Games movie (Catching Fire) doesn't come out for A LONG time!! *Justin Bieber (don't hate me!!!) *Coco Jones (eh- not a fan) My inspiration My inspiration is simply music! I always listen to music when I draw, and actually does help! I go to radiodisney.com whenever I go on DC, and listen to whatever's on when I draw. I like to request my favorite songs (such as Loud by R5) so I can listen to the music that really gets me going. Believe it or not, the clothes I draw on my PPGs are actually based on the songs I'm listening to at that point! If it's a slow song of some kind, it'll be a cute, flowy dress with light colors, or if it's a fast, rock/pop song, the outfit will be more casual and cool, like colored jeans and a decorative top. Copycats For Lucy's contest!__1280_960_q80.jpg|Mine! Note the dress . . . My TalANT is Singing__1280_960_q80.jpg|Gee, doesn't this dress look similar? Me and Lucy100-requested!__1280_960_q80.jpg|Hair on the right one, outfit on the left . . . . One Direction!!!!!!!!!!!!__1280_960_q80.jpg|COPY! Requests __1280_960_q80.jpg|My ORIGINAL Swimsuit . . . For the Sleepover__800_600_q50.jpg|Swimsuit is EXACTLY the same!! Random Things >.< I love acting- it's pretty much my life. I really want to make it my career one day. If I don't become an actress, I'd enjoy being an author or maybe a professional baker. I love sweets, espicially cookies and brownies and cupcakes, It's yumma!! (You forgot the blueberries!) I love art, my main styles are PPG, but I'm trying to lean away from it and try new styles, like anime and some chibi or cartoon. I'm not crazy about cartoon shows, espicially ''Phineas and Ferb, but I like other ones, like ''Gravity Falls. ''I love mysteries for some reason- they're cool. I love brain teasers, espicially suduko and brain puzzlers. I don't like puzzles- I find them boring. I get bored a lot! I hate grammical errors, espicially some obvious ones, like how some people use "alot" instead of "a lot." I CANNOT dance; I suck at it. I've always wanted to go to a school dance, but I previously went to a private school, so they didn't have any dances, and, being homeschooled currently, I obviously haven't been to one. I love the weekends. Summer is the best!! Swimming is SUPER fun! Bullies and haters are the worst. I love reading; books are the best way to lose yourself if you're having a bad day. I feel that half-birthdays should be celebrated. I want a Pintrest SO BAD. Radio Disney rocks! I favorite song at the moment is Come & Get It by Selena Gomez. I've had braces for four years and I am more than ready to get these STUPID THANGS OFF MY TEETH. Forever 21 is the BESTEST! (You forgot the blueberries!) My favorite president is DEFIFINITLY Abe Lincoln! I love Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream! My PPG inspiration is Babyruth2001 and Earthgirl1001; I think their art is amazing. My anime inspiration is artwonder12; she's so talented and I can't believe she doesn't even use a tablet! My chibi inspiration is probably Theyashd; her chibis are soo cute. Copycats shouldn't exsist; orginality isn't that hard, people! BUH-BYE!! Yeah, thanks for reading!! If you have any more ideas for subject things to do, let me know in the comments so I can add them! Please don't edit this, unless you're adding pictures or fixing a typo. Oh, and also, please no super-rude comments or opinions or pictures or whatever. Don't do anything that can and will hurt my or anyone else's feelings. NO HATERS!!! Thanks! *Virtual Huggie* ~KittyKatLove99, aka KKL99 or KittyKat or Kitty, whichever floats your boat :):):)